Lily Croakington
Lily Croakington '''is the daughter of the Frog Princess. She sides with the Royals in the destiny conflict because she likes her story and she wants to continue the legacy however she is friends with the Rebels and she understands why they want to create their own destiny. '''Personality Lily is the sweetest fairytale you will ever meet. She is kind, she is caring not only to other fairytales but the creatures of all shapes and sizes. Appearance Lily has light, honeycomb blonde hair, pond blue eyes and fair, light skin. Lily and her mother looks very similar except due to the fact that her mother has green eyes, not blue eyes. Lily got her blue eyes from her father. Name The name "Lily" ''comes from the flower Water Lily, the flower that her mother gave to her father. '''Home' When not attending and living in the dorms at Ever After High, Lily resides with her family at her parents castle called "Croakington Manor" that provides an enchanted lake with a mini waterfall and many creatures has made it their home. Friends Lily is mostly friends with everyone but she considers Walter Wildrose, Gemma Glassier and Coldin Frost her BFFA's (my other ocs). Pet Lily has a duck called Sir Quacks. One day when Lily was exploring the castle's grounds, she found a grey, pink and green egg all alone. She took the egg back to her mother who helped Lily care for the egg, to the point where the egg cracked and a baby duck was found inside. Lily and Sir Quacks has been together ever since. Romance Walter Wildrose and Lily Croakington are currently dating. Walter and Lily knew each other when they were both young fairytales, however in the year of Legacy Day, Walter confessed his feelings to Lily. Bio Powerful Qualities: Sweet/ Independent / Creative. Roommate: Gemma Glassier™️. Alignment: Royal. Age: 16. Birthday: March 20th. Star Sign: Pisces ♓️. Pet: My pet duck called Sir Quacks. Favourite Food: Chocolate covered flies. Quote: “it ain’t easy being green.” Secret Heart’s Desire: I love to design, so much that one day I hope to open up a gallery in Bookend. My ‘Magic’ Touch: Like my cousin Hopper I can transform into a frog. Storybook Romance Status: Walter WildRose™️ makes my heart blossom ❤️��. Oh ‘Curses’ moment: Whenever I get nervous or scared, I transform into my frog form, definitely something me and Hopper have in common. Favourite Subject: Arts and Craft - Professor Card is a really great and supporting teacher. Least Favourite Subject: Crown-culas - I’m more of a adventurous, outdoors kind of Princess not a stay indoors and study kind of Princess. BFFAS: Hopper Croakington II is my BCFE (best cousin forever after) and Gemma Glassier is royally cool. Trivia: When Lily’s fairytale will begin, her mother (the frog princess atm) will become the next Queen of Light ⭐️• Follow me on instagram @the_frogprincess for more spellbinding adventures and fashion. Lily Croakington Main Outfit.png|Main Outift Lily Croakington Legacy Day.png|Legacy Day Lily Croakington Getting Fairest.png|Getting Fairest Lily Thronecoming.png|Thronecoming Lily Croakington Spring Fairest.png|Spring Fairest Lily Croakington Through the Woods.png|Through the Woods Lily Croakington Way to Wonderland.png|Way to Wonderland Lily Croakington Sugar Coated.png|Sugar Coated Lily Croakington Sugar Coated recipe.png|Sugar Coated Recipe Lily Croakington Tri-castle on.png|Tri-Castle On Lily Croakington Powerful Princess Club.png|Powerful Princess Cub Royal Snooze-Over.png|Royal Snooze-Over preview (full collection on Instagram) Category:Royals Category:Royalty Category:Princesses Category:Girls Category:Students